No Brain
600px|centre No Brain * Nombre: No Brain / 노브레인 ** ¿No Brain?: Su nombre se debe a su deseo de que los asistentes al concierto dejen sus mentes racionales en la entrada del local. * Número de miembros: 4 hombres * Origen: Corea del Sur * Debut: 1997 * Género: Punk Rock * Agencia: Sire Records Carrera No Brain se formó en 1996 en un pequeño club de Hongdae (un distrito artístico de Seúl), como parte de un movimiento clandestino. Ellos son parte de la primera generación de bandas indie en Corea del Sur, junto con Crying Nut. Debutaron oficialmente con su primer álbum, Our Nation Volume 2, en 1997: el cual fue un álbum compartido con el grupo Weeper. También contribuyeron en un cover de "Lithium" del álbum tributo a Nirvana Smells Like Nirvana y en varias pistas de la compilación coreana de punk, Here We Stand. En 1999, dejaron Drug Records, y establecieron su propio sello discográfico, Munwha Sagidan. Ellos grabaron 5,000 ejemplares de su primer lanzamiento, Youth 98, logrando venderlos absolutamente todos. Esto los posicionó con un estatus legendario en la escena indie coreana. En el 2000, el bajista Jeong Jae Hwan, dejó el grupo para llevar a cabo su servicio militar obligatorio, pero el grupo siguió adelante sin él. En el mismo año, la banda se autodenominó la "Banda Anti-Seo Taiji" y celebró un gran evento en vivo para conmemorar la ocasión. En Abril de 2001 el grupo relanzó, canción por canción, un cover del álbum de Sex Pistols, Never Mind The Bollocks Here's The Sex Pistols, d''enominado ''Never Mind The Sex Pistols Here's The No Brain. Varios meses después, el grupo lanzó el álbum Viva No Brain. Posteriormente, actuaron en el "Fuji Rock Festival" en Japón. El grupo creó algo de controversia internacional cuando el líder y vocalista del grupo, Lee Seong Woo, rasgó la bandera imperial japonesa mientras cantaba el Himno Nacional de Corea. Posteriormente, No Brain contribuyó con una pista para el álbum Red Devils World Cup ''en 2002. La banda también se embarcó en una gira por varios clubes en Corea y una gira por Japón. Ese mismo año, Cha Seung Woo dejó el grupo, por lo que la banda reclutó a Jeong Min Jun, ex-integrante de las bandas ''Real Sshang Noms y Samchung, y grabaron el álbum Goodbye, Mary Poppins, que fue lanzado en junio de 2003. Este tercer álbum fue un gran cambio y desafío para No Brain, que prácticamente marcó una segunda era en la banda. En 2007, vendieron los derechos de su canción "You have a crush on me" para ser utilizada en la campaña presidencial de Lee Myung Bak. Aunque No Brain no apoyó directamente la campaña presidencial de Lee, este hecho hizo que se enfrentaron a muchas reacciones negativas por parte de los fans. En 2013, actuaron en el South by Southwest (SXSW), y recorrieron América del Norte como parte de la gira Seoulsonic 2K13 financiada por KOCCA, Goonam y Lowdown 30. Actuando en Rhode Island, Nueva York y California, así como en Toronto, en el Canadian Music Week (CMW). Su actuación en CMW fue vista por el productor Seymour Stein. Sorprendidos por su interés, la banda lo invitó a su actuación en Brooklyn. Más adelante No Brain, firmó un contrato de grabación con Stein para lanzar un álbum en Sire Records. Integrantes Integrantes: Hyoonga, Bulldaegal, VOVO, BBogle * Lee Seong Woo - Bulldaegal (Vocalista) * Jeong Min Jun - VOVO (Guitarra) * Jeong Woo Yong - BBogle (Bajo) * Hwang Hyun Seong - Hyoonga (Batería) Ex-Integrantes * Jeong Jae Hwan * Cha Seung Woo * Kim Jung Joon Discografía Álbums Mini Álbums Singles Álbums Compartidos Otros Álbums Películas *Radio Star (2006) Temas para Dramas y Películas *''Vanity'' tema para Happy Home (2016) *''My Love'' tema para Man of Honor (2011) *''Run'' tema para Friend, Our Legend (2009) *''Dragon Fighter'' tema para Seoul Warrior Story (2009) *''Rain And You'' tema para Radio Star (2006) *''Fall in Love'' tema para Radio Star (2006) *''Beautiful River'' tema para Radio Star (2006) Programas de TV * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2012-2013) * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2009) * Kim Jung Eun's Chocolate (SBS, 2008-2009) Festivales Internacionales * 2014 SXSW South By Southwest (USA) * 2013 V-Rox Music Festival (Rusia) * 2013 '''Jisan Valley Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2013 '''CMW Canadian Music Week (Canadá) * '''2013 '''SXSW South By Southwest (USA) * '''2013 '''San Francisco Music Matters Asia (USA) * '''2012 '''Busan Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2012 '''Lets Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2012 '''Green Plugged Festival (Corea) * '''2011 '''Pentaport Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2011 '''Lets Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2011 '''Green Groove Festival (Corea) * '''2011 '''Green Plugged Festival (Corea) * '''2010 '''Lets Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2009 '''Busan Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2009 '''Lets Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2009 '''Pentaport Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2008 '''Lets Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2007 '''Busan Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2007 '''Lets Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2006 '''Busan Rock Festival (Corea) * '''2001 '''Fuji Rock Festival (Japón) Premios * '''2001 3rd Mnet Asian Music Awards: Premio Especial de los Jueces * 2005 Ministry of Patriots and Veterans Affairs: Premio Cultural * 2007 Korean Music Awards: Banda del Año * 2008 Korean Music Awards: Artista Rock del Año - Elegido por los Cibernautas Curiosidades * No Brain se ha presentado en más de 3,000 shows en los últimos 15 años. *Lee Seong Woo es un gran fan del grupo femenino LOVELYZ, incluso realizaron una colaboración en el Festival de Fin de Año MBC Gayo Daejejun 2017. Enlaces * Página Oficial * Twitter Oficial Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KRock Categoría:KDebut1997 Categoría:KBanda